Nightmares and Day Dreams
by NoneOfThisWorld
Summary: Steve's been having weird dreams lately involving Bucky,but they aren't dreams about the good ol' days,they're dreams about things two men shouldn't be doing together,but it seems so real.Bucky visits Steve's dreams every night,but the more Steve dreams,the more he's sure it's eve is stuck in the old ways,but is he ready to open up to his true feelings Steve/Loki Bucky
1. 1: Nightmares

**A/N: So for those that followed my other Steve/Loki fic, I had the want to do a different version of the idea entirely, and hear it is :D with a twist. This one will be a bit more...graphic if you will, and more physical relation than emotional, though it may change, who knows. Now it's a Steve/Loki and Steve/Bucky story, call it a love triangle, so to speak. Hope you all like it ;3**

**Edit: Sorry to anyone who followed this story already, had to delete it completely do to a complication in editing.**

* * *

Steve chewed on the end of his pencil, his mind wondering as he thought about the past. Something that didn't seem that far away. To Steve it felt like it had been only decades since he was frozen in the ice, when in truth it was decades ago. Seventy years ago he made that promise to Peggy and never got to fulfill it. Seventy years ago he left his dearest friend Bucky behind, his cheeks flushed slightly at the thought of Bucky. He had been thinking about Bucky a lot lately, something he hadn't done in a long while, until the dreams.

Lately, thoughts of Bucky great him at night, almost every night, like a curse. Not all was bad, he hadn't seen Bucky in years, but he hadn't planned on _seeing_ Bucky in the way he had. Dreams of he in Bucky in ways a man shouldn't think of another man. Back in his day just the idea of a man laying with another man was greatly frowned upon. Now, Bucky was what mostly occupied his mind anymore, but that wasn't what bothered him most of all, it was the dreams, they seemed so real and came so suddenly.

His thoughts were interrupted by a mug of black coffee set in front of him. He glanced up at Natasha, slightly dazed then flashed her a soft smile, "Thanks."

Natasha took a seat near him. Something about her reminded him a lot of Peggy, whether it was the hair, or how her eyes saw right into him, or even her strong woman stature, it was hard for him not to see the woman he once loved in the woman beside him. "No problem, you looked like shit, figured it might help a bit."

And there it went. Steve let out a long sigh, "That obvious, huh?"

Natasha smirked, "It's my job to know things about people, although, it's pretty obvious you haven't been sleeping, not very well at least."

Steve nodded, rubbing his eyes, "It's just..." he hesitated, "I've been having these weird dreams lately, more like nightmares. They're keeping me up at night."

Natasha narrowed her eyes on him, leaning forward in her chair, "What have you been dreaming about? It could be your subconscious trying to tell you something, so if you tell me what you've been dreaming about, maybe we could figure out what your body is trying to tell you and it might help you get some closure."

Steve felt his cheeks heat tremendously, but before he could say a word, Fury entered the room. He let out a sigh of relief. For once, he was actually thankful for Fur's timing. He just hoped Natasha wouldn't want to continue their _conversation_ afterwards. Steve faded in and out of focus as his mind drifted off to Bucky. Luckily he was close enough to the table that no one would notice the shame rising in his pants.

Suddenly, Fury said something that snapped him out of his day dream. The mention of Loki, the man who attacked Manhattan a little over two years ago, was apparently loose on Earth. Apparently, Asgardian security wasn't as good as they claimed to be. Thor was even there, going over the situation in London a while back and how they were all sure Loki was gone. But now they know for sure, he had, once again, returned to earth and is most likely in hiding. Why, of all places he chose earth, was anyone's guess.

Questions fired from every direction, Thor explained everything that happened in the world of the Dark elves and answered every question he could to the best of his ability.

"Everyone, we're on high alert until we can track down Loki and return him to Asgardian authorities," Fury announced.

"Hasn't he kind of, I don't know, broken out a time or two from Asgardian prison?" Stark asked, "Is it really such a good idea to send him back?"

"I honestly don't give two shits where he goes, so long as we get him locked, and cuffed and thrown into something small and confined and do it fast!" Fury snorted.

"Kinky," Tony replied.

Fury flashed Tony a look that just screamed all sorts of F-you before rolling his eyes and continuing on with his speech. "I don't care how you get him, but we just need to capture him and get him locked up, for real this time. I'm damn tired of this sassy princess with daddy issues getting in the way of more important projects. Just get it done. Dismissed!" With that, he about faced and left the room full of questions.

* * *

Steve trudged into his apartment and directly into his room before face planting into his bed. It hadn't been a particularly rough day, he was just so exhausted from the night before. The dreams were keeping him awake at night, afraid of falling asleep in fear of dreaming as he had been, but now he was too tired to care. Tonight he'd just have to deal with them, no matter how wrong they were.

He suddenly felt warm hands on the back of his neck, but they didn't startle him, they were inviting and caring. Gently they massaged his neck and worked down to his shoulder and back. He was sure he was already dreaming, but if this were real, he could truly go for a nice back rub right about now. He let out a low grunt, "That feels nice."

The other male leaned forward to whisper huskily into Steve's ear, "You seemed a bit stressed," he heard Bucky say.

Steve groaned again as Bucky worked his hands in all the right spots. Already he felt his hardened shaft pressing against his stomach. Closing his eyes, he allowed Bucky to continue, part of him wishing this were real, because the man sure did know how to give a massage, at least in his imagination.

Bucky worked down Steve's back, running his thumbs in small, strong circles until he reached Steve's ass. "There seems to be a lot of tension around here," he purred.

Steve let a soft moan escape from his lips, then rolled onto his back. He did nothing to hide the blush in his cheeks as Buck's eyes immediately fell on the large bulge in Steve's pants. Steve notice that Bucky was wearing nothing more than his boxers.

"Even more tension, here," Bucky said, groping the bulge. "Your clothes are so restricting, you should dress more casually once in a while."

Another moan escaped Steve's lips as he unbuttoned his shirt. As long as it was just a dream, it didn't seem to matter to him, but it was more like Bucky had him under a spell. He was so alluring the it made Steve forget everything else.

Bucky helped Steve's clothes off, slinging them about the room then quickly went to work on the throbbing shaft, massaging it with his lips and tongue before guiding it into his throat.

Steve closed his eyes, licking his lips. He titled his head back as Bucky started deep throating his shaft. He bucked his hips upward into Bucky's mouth craving more.

Bucky pulled the shaft from his mouth then worked it with his hand as he trailed kisses up Steve's stomach. Steve moaned again and bit his lip. His eyes watched Bucky the whole time, and when Bucky began to kiss his neck, he began to squirm, aching for more. Bucky stared down at Steve's lips and Steve watched him with careful eyes. Bucky smirked, then leaned down, playfully nibbling on Steve's lower lip. Steve hesitated, considering the situation, then slowly allowed Bucky access. The kiss was warm, passionate and ever so inviting.

Steve moaned into Bucky's mouth as Bucky entered two fingers into his entrance, keeping his rhythm stroking Steve's shaft. Bucky quickened his pace causing Steve to arch his back. All too quickly it ended in white spurts and a moan.

Steve opened his eyes to find Bucky was gone. He blinked his eyes a few times then sat up, glancing around the room, but he was alone. It was then that he notice that he was still fully dressed, but still very aroused. Rubbing his neck he frowned, it was 3AM and he was left with another nightmare, but it felt so real. Standing from his bed, he undressed, but paused. His neck no longer felt tense and he felt quite relaxed. Shaking his head he lay back in bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. He couldn't ignore the hardness poking out of the band, so he got to work before allowing his body to fall back to sleep.


	2. 2: Day Dreams

**A/N: Another exciting smutty chapter of the adventures into Captain America's love life**

* * *

When Steve awoke the next morning he felt relaxed and quite content. His shoulders felt loose and didn't hurt to move as if he had actually had a great massage the night before. Steve, however, only brushed it off as a good night's sleep, but as he made his way down the apartment and to the parking garage, he couldn't help the feeling that he was being watched.

* * *

"Anything new on Loki?" Fury asked.

"Nothing more than we already know," Natasha replied.

"No surveillance on him either," a SHIELD agents announced.

"I doubt this will be as easy as it was last time," Steve suggested. "Last time he wanted to be found, this time he's in hiding, probably right under our noses."

Thor nodded in agreement, "Besides, even if he were out in the open, Loki is a trickster and can even fool any mere midgardian recording devices. He can look like anyone in a crowed if he wanted to."

"So how do we find this proverbial needle in a hay stack?" Fury asked.

"Loki can't stay quiet for long, once he gets bored, he's bound to show up somewhere. Even if we don't actually see him, we'll notice some chaos and that will at least narrow it down," Thor told them.

"So, we have to wait?" Fury grunted. "That's a load of bull!"

"Do you have any better ideas, Director?" Stark asked, "Cause I don't and that's saying something."

Fury's nostrils flared at Tony's remark, knowing he was right, "Just keep your God Damn eyes open," he snorted before storming out of the room.

"Who peed in his Cheerios this morning?" Clint asked.

Tony merely smirked as if he had a dirty secret, which he usually did.

The room cleared out orderly as always, every day it was the same thing, if it wasn't a meeting, there was desk work to be done, at least for Steve. The others seemed to have more freedom, but he liked it that way. Doing what he could to help track down whatever number one priority at the time, as fast as they could. Sure it wasn't what he expected when he became a soldier, but neither was becoming Captain America. After desk work he'd usually wonder around town, taking in the sights. How far New York had come in only 70 years still amazed him. He even stopped at the diner where that one waitress, Beth, he saved during Loki's attack on Manhattan, worked. Sometimes it was for lunch or even just a cup of coffee.

Today he found himself standing outside the small diner, staring inward, debating if the diner is what he was craving. Pulling the door open, he entered the establishment and took his usual spot. Within a few moment, as usual, Beth, greeted him with a fresh pot of coffee.

"What'd it be today Cap...er...Steve?" she beamed.

Steve couldn't help but smile. The waitress was one of few people who actually saw what he looked like without his mask, that day in Manhattan and she, like the others, promised to keep it a secret. Unlike Tony, Steve wasn't one to flaunt.

"Coffee...and maybe some french toast," he replied with his signature smile.

The woman nodded and skipped off, happy as can be. Never before had Steve ever expected for women to swoon over him whether for who he was or how he looked, and even now it seemed so surreal. Setting his sketchbook on the table he began to draw, his pencil flowing freely as if it had a mind of it's own. Moments passed in a blink, unaware how long he had been there until the waitress placed the fresh, hot plate of french toast before him. The smell of syrup and butter caught his attention right away, along with the "Who is that?" from beside him. Looking up he saw the same waitress smiling down at him. Looking back at the sketchpad he saw Bucky staring back. His heart lurched, it was getting worse. Bucky seemed to be all he was thinking about anymore and now it was becoming evident in most everything he did. He frowned, "An old friend," he replied.

Beth glanced around before taking the seat across from him, "Tell me about him," she asked. Ever since the attack on Manhattan, Steve often stopped at the little diner and over the time he spent there, he's shared bits and pieces with the young woman as a form of release. Someone to go to on an off day. Over the short time they've learned quite a bit about each other. He learned that her name is Beth (obvious by her name tag), she's 24 and saving to become an actress. Typical of a lot of waitresses and waiters in New York.

Over time she learned that he's a lot older than he looks and went through the war. He only told her bits and pieces, nothing that was confidential of course, basically just what the common man knew back in the forties.

Steve told her what he could about the loss of his best friend and how he let it affect him. He didn't dare tell her about the dreams he had been having about his old friend, but did say he had been thinking about him a lot lately. He told her the anniversary of his death was coming up and it was just weighing heavy on him.

"Beth!" The cook called, "Get your tooshie back to work!"

Beth rested a hand on his, "It'll get better," she assured him, "He still lives on in your heart, that's what matters." And with that she was back to work.

Steve looked down on his plate. His food was getting cold so he quickly dug in, paid for his meal then left.

* * *

Once he had the door to his apparent unlocked, he opened the door then froze in his tracks. Sitting in his easy chair, was Bucky.

"Welcome home," he beamed.

Steve rubbed his eyes, his bag and sketchbook hitting the floor, "You're not real," he told himself, "You're just in my head." When he opened his eyes, Bucky was gone. With a long sigh, Steve shut the door, but once he turned around, Bucky was crouched on the floor, shifting through his sketchbook.

"Oh that's sweet," he held up the most recent drawing, "You drew me?"

Steve felt his mouth go dry and no matter how hard he tried, there was nothing he could do to quench it. "You're not real..."

Bucky rose to his feet, "Aren't I? But I'm standing right in front of you."

Steve felt his heart pounding hard against his chest. This couldn't be real, none of it, he was sure of it. It was nothing more than bad dreams, his subconscious playing games with him. As he had told the waitress, the Anniversary of Bucky's death _was_ getting to him. "I saw you die...I couldn't-"

Bucky closed the gap between them, grasping either side of Steve's face, "It wasn't your fault," he said sternly, "don't beat yourself up over it, I'm fine...now," he assured him.

Steve still wouldn't allow himself to believe it. "It seemed so real before, how am I certain this isn't a dream now?!"

"Because you're aware of it, wouldn't you be able to stop or change something? It's not a dream, never has been. It's been...you and me...all along."

Steve felt the heat rush to his face almost instantly as his heart lurched into his throat. Everything he swore was a dream, everything that had been going on between the two of them over the past few months replayed in his mind, "But...but how?" he asked.

Bucky's eyes fell on Steve's lips, then back to his eyes, but that's when he felt Steve's arousal, pressing against him, "Are you really so excited to see me?"

Steve sucked in a sharp breath, just before Bucky closed the gap between their lips, kissing him with great passion. Steve moaned into Bucky's mouth unable to control his reaction to even the gentlest touches. He could feel Bucky's hand, trailing down his chest, over his abs and stopping at Steve's belt, working on the clasp. Part of Steve wanted to stop him right there, but the other part of him, desperately ached to be touched by the other man.

Bucky reached into Steve's pants, but not into his boxers, just enough to teas the man as he rubbed the hardened shaft through the fabric of the boxer briefs. Steve's breathing started to quicken, and suddenly Bucky broke the kiss, laughing maniacally, but it wasn't Bucky's laugh, Steve knew Bucky's laugh. "You midgardians are so easily fooled," said the man as he pulled back enough for Steve to see.

"Loki?"


	3. 3: Please

**A/N: such lemon, many sexy. Not many responses on this story yet, but I'm hoping it will pic up with this chapter. Guess many people aren't that into a "love triangle" with "Bucky" involved.**

* * *

"Isn't it always?" Loki asked. He was still really close to Steve, in fact his hand was still down Steve's pants, slowly stroking the man. Whether he was doing it in attempt to distract Steve or if he was even aware he was still doing it, Steve wasn't sure. The more he thought about it, the harder it became for him to focus.

"How...why..." was all Steve managed to say. Usually he was better at keeping his focus, but he was so hyped up from Bucky earlier, his brain was already so soaked in euphoria, that he honestly didn't care. What he did notice, was Loki's closeness and felt the arousal in the god's pants, pressing against his thigh. Steve's eyes trailed down the male's body, taking note that he wasn't in his usual Asgardian attire, but something more casual, to say. Nothing that could really protect him from an attack. Something loose and easy to take off. Steve bit his lip and let out a low groan, considering the man.

Loki furrowed his brow, showing general confusion for the man's reaction. Loki wasn't at all pleased that the man seemed to be unphased by the fact that he wasn't his friend Bucky, but Loki, the man who caused so much chaos and effected each member of the Avengers deeply. "What is it?" he demanded.

Steve bit his lip, reaching down to grasp Loki's aroused bulge and began to stroke it, as Loki quickened his pace stroking Steve, at Steve's touch.

Loki snatched up Steve's hand, pinning it against the door behind him, "What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded, slight hesitation in his voice.

Steve smirked, "Only what you're doing for me," he replied.

Loki's hand stopped suddenly and Steve was sure he caught sight of slight pink in Loki's cheeks, but only for a second. Loki then forcefully grabbed Steve's shaft, forcing a yelp out of Steve, "Don't mess with me," Loki warned.

Steve was breathing heavily, due to the extreme discomfort, but despite the situation, he managed to utter a "please," in a low, pleading voice.

Apparently that was all Loki needed to throw him over the edge. The next thing Steve knew, he was thrown onto his bed as Loki crawled up on top of him, already breathing heavily.

Steve bucked his hips, aching for Loki's touch, he opened his mouth to say something, but Loki cut him off, grasping the man by his jaw, forcing a kiss onto him. Steve kissed him back to his own surprise, and even reached down to, once again, stroke the bulge in Loki's pants. Loki groaned into Steve's mouth, moving closer to him, allowing more access. Instinctively, Steve reached into Loki's loose pants, pulling out his throbbing shaft and began stroking it.

Loki sat up on his knees, still allowing Steve to stroke him as he removed his shirt. Steve assumed he'd be thin and lanky, but was surprised by how built he was for his stature. Loki leaned back over Steve, but as he was about to close the gap between them, Steve stopped him.

"Wait," he panted. He even stopped stroking the man.

Loki frowned in irritation, "What is it now?!"

"I'm...just...so used to-"

Without another word, Loki shifted his appearance back to Bucky, "Better?"

Steve's face flamed red hot at the sudden change. He simply nodded in response, but before Loki could continue, Steve had him on his back, pinned to the bed in a matter of seconds.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Bucky demanded.

Steve removed his shirt and slid of Bucky's pants. That time he was sure Bucky was blushing. Leaning down, he took Bucky's shaft once more and really got a good look at it. "You know, I've never actually seen Bucky naked, not that it's something I quite looked forward to...at the time. Despite the fact that he always got the girl back then, I heard rumors about his size and how he was...lacking, I don't like to think bad thoughts about my old friend, but if the rumors were true, your...uh...endowedness, may be just a fantasy."

Bucky smirked, "I don't know everything about your friend, I've only seen what you have seen and if you had seen him naked and that were true, do you truly think I'd change my own size to humor you?"

Steve's cheeks grew redder, "Your own size?"

"Not turning back now, are you?" Bucky taunted.

Steve merely smirked, before taking the shaft into his mouth.

Bucky's breath caught in his throat. He surly wasn't expecting that, not from Captain morals. Usually he'd be the one doing everything, whether he was just blowing him, or giving a hand job, it was all him, while Steve lay helplessly, unsure if it were all a dream or real. The idea that he was taking the initiative made it all more exciting. His head arched back as he closed his eyes, enjoying every moment and touch. For once in a long time, he let his guard down, not hiding how much he enjoyed it. What Steve did next, really threw him over the edge.

Steve took the shaft from his mouth, only long enough to moisten his fingers, before inserting them into Bucky's entrance.

Bucky let out a low moan, then bit his lip.

Steve pulled the shaft from his mouth once more, but didn't stop thrusting his fingers within him, "Did I find your weakness?"

Bucky grunted, "I have no weakness," he objected. Steve quickened his pace, cause Bucky to moan again.

"Someone is a bit cocky," Steve teased.

"Will you just shut it and-" Bucky cut himself off, his face grew redder. He was growing impatient, and was a bit pissed that Steve was managing to torture him. He glanced away bashfully. Swallowing hard, he managed a "please."

Steve smirked, removing his pants before taking Bucky. They moved in rhythm, Steve thrusting within Bucky while continuing to stroke the throbbing shaft. Bucky moaned again, biting his bottom lip. He closed his eyes allowing Steve to has his way. In a burst of white, Bucky reached his end, soon followed by Steve.

Steve pulled out of Bucky then lay beside him, both men panting. They looked at one another, both trying to catch their breath, both exhausted, neither speaking. The awkward silence was draining and soon both men drifted off to sleep.


	4. 4: iPod

Steve awoke the next morning, with Loki still sound asleep beside him. His change must wore of in the night or he may have changed back on his own, Steve wasn't all too sure how it worked. He stared down at the man and was surprised how peaceful he looked while asleep, almost trustworthy, almost...normal.

Quietly, he slipped out of bed and staggered into the restroom before heading to the kitchen. Starting a pot of coffee he began to consider his situation. How could he let it get this far? Sure he originally thought it was all dreams, or at least that's what he told himself, but last night, he couldn't hold back, he wanted it, needed it. He had to be with Loki. Bucky, he corrected himself.

Steve rubbed his temples as the night before, replayed in his mind. The thought played over and over again and it was all he could do not to let it affect him. He felt the slight twitch in his pants, then shook his head, "No, I have to confront him," he told himself. But he wasn't ready to face him, not quite.

_What happens if the others find out? He thinks, suddenly. What would they think? That I'm insane? That I'm a traitor? It's not like they're really find out, right?_ He didn't want to dwell on the idea, it's not like he was going to tell them and he wasn't sure how Loki could tell them, even if he did, he doubted they'd believe him. There should be no reason they'd find out, he told himself.

He started a pot of coffee, then made his way back to his room, but when he got there, Loki was nowhere to be found. Steve swore his heart stopped, but only for a moment. He glanced around the room, checked under the bed and in the bathroom. He then exited the room and checked the rest of the apartment, but there was no sign of Loki anywhere.

Steve ran an hand through his hair, for a moment he felt a bit lost, but then he decided it was for the best. Letting out a long sigh, he about faced and went back into the kitchen. Pouring himself a cup of straight black coffee, he took his seat at the small breakfast table and skimmed through the news paper.

* * *

Steve dropped some oyster crackers into his clam chowder, then stirred it a bit before taking a bite.

"How about that one chick in Human Recourses, the one with blond hair and long legs?" Natasha suggested.

"Courtney?" Steve asked, a brow raised.

"No, Silvia...but Courtney too," She added with a bemused smile.

Steve chuckled, "How about no. I'm not all that into blonds," he added.

Natasha pursed her lips, then nodded. Taking a bite out of her sandwich, she pondered. "Kimberly," she said suddenly, spraying some of her left over food towards Steve.

Steve cringed slightly, wiping the debris from his face. Natasha showed a hint of embarrassment, but only a hint. Steve smirked, "Eh, she's cute," he agreed. He wasn't really sure how he felt about her, to be honest. After all the time he's been spending with _Bucky_ he wasn't really sure he could be interested in any of the girls, at least not now. God, what was he thinking. It's not like he's in a relationship or something, and it's not even Bucky, it's Loki messing with him. Although it didn't change the fact, that after 70 years, he still wasn't ready to start dating again, and even if he was, the only one he might be interested in, is Natasha.

Natasha, her name rattled around in his mind for a while as he actually considered it. Him and Natasha, he wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of it before.

"What?" Natasha laughed, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Steve blinked a few times, "You have some lettuce on your cheek."

Natasha quickly brushed it away, "Better?"

"Yeah. We should probably head back to SHILED now."

Natasha nodded, "It's probably best if we do. Break time is about over anyway."

They paid their bills and left. Once at SHIELD they went their separate ways, as always. Natasha went to do whatever it is Natasha does and Steve went to continue his debriefing on major events he had missed in the past 70 years. When he wasn't doing regular work, he was learning about everything around him. It was a lot to cover, so it took quite some time.

"A package arrived for you, Mr. Rogers," secretary said, holding out a smallish box. By the size of it, he could only guess it might be a cellular phone, which he didn't find necessary, but SHIELD liked getting a hold of him whenever it was convenient to them. Smiling, he took the package and continued to his desk. SHILED offered Steve and entire office, but he refused. He had pointed to an open cubical and said, "I'll take that one." Since then, he's been working in the cubical, doing paperwork and struggling to figure out his computer.

Plopping down into his seat, he leaned back in the chair and opened the package. To his surprise, it wasn't a phone, exactly, but an iPod. Twisting his face into a confused frown, he went to set the box on his desk when a note slipped out. Picking it up, he read it to himself.

_Figured you want some music to help get you caught up to date. I wasn't sure what you'd be into, so I threw in some of the classics and some various modern stuff. It's pretty simple to figure it out, plus there's a manual, but if that's not enough, just ask and I'll help you figure it out._

_-Nat_

"Natasha...?" he mumbled, "Why didn't she just give this to me herself?" He wondered aloud. Skimming through the manual, he figured out the basic navigation of the device, at least enough to scroll through the music and play songs. Popping in a bud, he scrolled through the songs she put on there and frowned. He recognized none of them and what she referred to as classics, where still younger than he is. Stopping on a song by a man named Stevie Ray Vaughan, he figured it was a safe place to start. Plus he recognized the title, "Mary Had a Little Lamb." Once it played, he liked the twist to the song, though it was nothing like he remembered, growing up. It was essentially the same song, just with a bluesy feel to it.

He found himself lost in his work, he didn't notice the shadow lingering over him, nor did he hear the person, until they tapped on his shoulder, making him jump. Quickly he pulled the buds from his ears, and looked to Natasha with wide eyes.

Natasha snickered, "No need to be so jumpy," she teased. "Ear buds have pros and cons, they block out sound and they block out sound. I'm guessing you like the music."

Steve set the iPod down, "It's interesting and by the way, your version of _classic_ is still thirty years younger than I am."

Natasha shrugged, "Meh, I tried."

"What's up, anyway?"

"Guess who is in town," she asked, "And the first two don't count."

Steve frowned. He had no idea who, unless perhaps they knew about Loki. Steve didn't allow the thought to show on his face, he merely shook his head, "Who?"

"Thor. After that thing in London, he apparently went back to clear things up with dear ol' dad, but now he's back. He won't say what for, until everyone is there, so we're having a meeting," she shrugged.

Standing from his desk, he wrapped the ear buds around his iPod and stuffed it into his back pocket. Following Natasha towards the set of elevators, he looked to her and asked, "So...this Robin Thicke guy is pretty...provocative with his music, huh?"

Natasha scoffed, "You should have seen what he did with Miley Cyrus on the MTV Music Awards last year."

* * *

Tony snatched the iPod from Steve's back pocket, his hand grazing Steve's backside for a moment, bringing back memories of him being with Loki, rather Bucky, the night before. Swallowing he turned to face Tony, hoping he wasn't blushing.

"Are you finally joining the modern world?" Tony teased, scrolling through Steve's playlist, "crap...crap...it's all crap, no that one is ok...crap...crap...eh..."

"Hey," Natasha protested, "I'm the ones that put those on there for him."

Tony only ignored her, as he pulled out his phone and started pressing buttons. A moment later, he handed the iPod back to Steve, "There, I put some real music on there. You're welcome," he beamed.

Steve looked at the iPod then back to Tony, "I sure hope you paid for them."

Tony only shrugged then took a seat.

Steve followed suit, waiting for the others to do the same.

Thor stood in front next to Fury. Once everyone was seated, Fury gestured towards Thor, "Well, out with it."

Thor let out a long sigh, then looked to the group, "I have terrible news," he began. "Loki-"

"Don't tell me he's planning a family reunion," Tony snorted.

Steve's heart jumped, only for a moment. Just the mention of his name did things to Steve, to his body and to his mind. Steve bit his lip.

Thor shook his head, "No, fortunately not. But redeemed himself in the end."

"Redeemed himself?" Bruce asked.

"While fighting an admiral opponent, Loki sacrificed himself, so that I could live." His eyes met with each person, "He fought well and we were even able to work together to protect Jane and get the Either from her body. Just when I thought it was over for me, Loki impaled the beast, only to join him on the blade. In the end Loki managed to destroy the beast just before he died."

Steve's heart sunk. _Loki's dead?_


	5. 5: Closet

**A/N: Yay, another chapter. Not sure if anyone caught the last update from a few days ago, but here's another one. I'm just glad I'm writing again.**

* * *

Everyone listened as Thor went on to explain everything that happened and Loki's role in helping. He was still stuck on the idea that Loki was dead. At one point his name was mentioned and it caught his attention. Apparently Loki had disguised himself at Steve in his Captain America suit, in an attempt to keep others from noticing Thor had let him out of his cell. But it was more of a joke than anything. The idea that of all the people he could have turned into, he chose Steve, filled Steve with mixed emotions.

Thor continued telling the story about how they fought of Dark Elves and giant ships that no one had seen in a thousand years. If Steve wasn't thinking about Loki, he might have enjoyed the story. For the time being, his mind swam with the thought of Loki. A sudden thought occurred to him as Loki's face floated around in his mind. He had just seen him this morning, so when would this mission have taken place? It sounded like it took place over a few days, so maybe Thor was wrong? Or maybe Steve was just losing his mind and was imaging Loki everywhere. And Bucky, he added as a side note. Without Loki, he'd never see Bucky again and it was like losing him all over again.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to ease the oncoming headache. Why did this have to be so complicated? Maybe he should just accept that he's crazy and move on with his life. It was then that he noticed people were getting up to leave and realized they must have been released. Grabbing his iPod, he stuck it back in his back pocket and began to leave when Natasha stopped him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Loki's gone now, he won't harm anyone ever again," she said very sincere.

Steve nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, just have some stuff on my mind.

Natasha wasn't having it, but she let it slide, at least for now.

Steve was heading back to his cubical when a woman coming towards him, suddenly wrapped her arrms around him, then forcibly kiss him hard on the lips. He was so shocked he didn't even know how to respond.

When she pulled away, she whispered in his ear, "Kneel for me, soldier."

Steven swallowed, somehow he knew exactly who she was. "Loki?" he whispered.

The woman smiled, "I knew you'd know from that," she said devilishly.

"Why are you...but I thought...Thor said," he was all sorts of confused.

People passed by, oohing at Steve and the woman. Same made comments about the two, but Steve was too distracted to notice.

The woman watched in amusement. "Can't have SHIELD thinking dear old Bucky has risen from the dead, now can we? As for my heroic death that Thor probably just told you about, judging by your stuttering, obviously I'm still here. I faked my death for my brothers sake and you can tell him I'm still alive, if you wish. Just keep in mind, you'll have to explain how you know."

Steve felt his cheeks heat at the thought. She had a point. He started to notice the looks they were getting and heard various comments about Loki's female form and found himself feeling a little possessive. The looks alone were enough to finally convince him that he wasn't crazy. As Loki said, he's still here. The fact that he had been sleeping with the enemy, quite literally, crossed his mind.

Steve locked his eyes on Loki's female form, staring her down and his body instantly heated as memories of the night before rushed his thoughts. This was neither the time nor the place, "You're really real, aren't you?"

Loki smiled her usual devilish smile before shoving Steve into a utilities closet and closing the door behind her. The moment the door was closed, he shifted into Bucky, "How many times do I need to prove it to you?" he asked. Before Steve could answer, Bucky was on his knees, sucking on Steve's already hardened shaft.

Steve bit back a moan. Sure they were closed in, but a lot of people used this hall. He just hoped no one needed any supplies soon. When the thought crossed, he knew he wouldn't do anything to stop Loki, closing his eyes, he let it happen, but struggled to stay quiet. He was sure Bucky was trying to force a sound out of him on purpose. Knowing Loki, that was probably true. Steve released, biting back a moan.

Loki smiled up at Steve as he rose to his feet to meet with Steve's stare. A devious smile spread across Loki's face, "Now, choke on mine." It was more of a demand than anything.

Steve blushed bright red, "This really isn't the place-"

Loki forced Steve to his knees and shoved himself into Steve's shocked mouth. Steve groaned in surprise, but it slowly turned into pleasure when he realized how much he needed this. How much he wanted this. Steve closed his eyes, taking Loki all the way to the back of his throat and gently massaged Loki's balls. When he heard Loki's soft moans, he was pleased with his results. He didn't even care how forceful Loki was with him. At one point, Loki even grabbed Steve by the back of the head and began pounding away at him. Steve moaned with each thrust, feeling his own arousal return. Grabbing the already exposed skin, he began stroking himself as Loki continued to thrust within his throat. With a loud moan, Loki released into Steve's mouth, causing him to choke and cough. A moment later, Steve came again.

Loki leaned against the wall of the small closet, sliding down to the floor with a huff. The devious smile still plastered on his face.

"What?" Steve grunted.

"I'm just surprised you didn't ask me to stay like Bucky for that," Loki teased.

Steve blushed and looked away, "I was caught up in the moment."

Loki nodded, "Sure. My question now, is how do you plan on getting out of here without raising suspicion?"

Steve swallowed, "What do you mean?" he asked, eyes wide at the sudden realization.

"You were forced in here with a woman, but you will leave with another man. SHIELD wound find it interesting and quite symbolic if their American poster child, literally came out of the closet while on duty. "

Steve narrowed his eyes at the man, "You did that on purpose!"

"Guilty," Loki replied, denying nothing. "I had to see for myself."

"See what?!" Steve demanded, but tried to keep his voice down.

"I sensed your distress after my brothers announcement that I had died. Your heart rate went up and I could practically smell your depression from where I was. You've grown dependent on me over the past months, that you weren't sure you'd be able to live on without me. You're addicted to me, addicted to what I can do for you for you to be happy. I find it very amusing how easily you can be controlled, dear old wonder boy. Poster child of the stars and stripes and everything that's truly American. Yet here you are, on your knees, practically begging for me to stick it in you, just so you can see your best friends face one more time."

Steve's face twisted into anger, "You're sick," he spat, rising to his feet. Fixing his pants, he reached for the door hesitantly, then opened it just enough for him to slip out before slamming the door behind him.


End file.
